100 FMA Drabbles
by CreativeNameHere
Summary: So, yeah. I do not own FMA. Sadly, haha. I'm doing this as a challenge from my friend. 100 days, 100 stories.
1. Mistake

1. Mistake.

_Crinkle crinkle crinkle._

'What in the world…' Riza thought, looking up from her paperwork. Her eyes immediately found Roy, who was hunched over his desk, concentrating intensely on what looked like a sheet of paperwork.

'He's actually doing it?' she wondered inwardly, watching him for a while. His face was so determined; more determined then she had ever seen him on what he considered to be a tedious task. He even had his tongue sticking out slightly, like you saw in TV shows. She smiled. Finally, he was making an effort.

She turned back to her paperwork. After another few silent moments, Roy said "Lieutenant, lookit!" Riza's eyes found him once more. He was holding up a sheet of expertly folded-up paperwork. "I made an origami dog!" he cooed. Riza sighed and executed a perfect facepalm.

She actually believed he'd do it. She'd never make that mistake again.


	2. Thank You

2. Thank You.

"E-Ed," Winry gasped, squirming a bit. "Al's right upstairs…"

"I don't care," he murmured against her neck.

"Yes you do!" She insisted.

"Nuh uh." He mumbled, making his way back up to her mouth.

"I hear you, Fullmetal." The Colonel grinned as he and Riza headed to the door to leave.

Winry squealed and slid out from under Ed quickly. Pulling her knees to her chest, she leaned against the arm of the couch and hid her face in her knees, completely and utterly mortified.

Ed, on the other hand, didn't seem embarrassed at all. He just scowled in annoyance at the Colonel. "Get a wife, Mustang."

Roy stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Why don't you, Ed? You're old enough now." He said icily, his good eye glaring.

Ed sneered. "Well maybe if you'd leave, I could work on it."

Riza prodded the Colonel in the back before he could retort. "Come one, Colonel. Our train's going to leave without us." She smiled at Winry as she peeked up at them, and Winry threw her a grateful look.

'Thank you, Riza!' she thought.


	3. New Years

**--- Follow up with two. Payback, yes? ---**

3. New Years.

"That wasn't nice," Riza commented as they walked down the dark driveway.

"He wasn't either!" Roy argued, sounding a bit like a little kid.

"But you started it, sir." Riza replied coolly. "Why do you always pick at him? One of these days he really is going to try and kill you."

Roy smiled to himself. "He's not going to get past you, though."

"I might let him get a good whack." Riza snorted, only half joking.

"No you wouldn't." Roy slid his hand into hers.

Riza's composure faltered. "A-are you sure about that?" Heat rose into her cheeks as she felt him bend closer. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Yep. Completely sure." He kissed her on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Lieutenant."

Riza let her self-control, always so in-check, go. "Happy New Year, Colonel." She smiled up at him.

A few seconds later they heard Ed's voice break through their very intense lip-lock, along with the light coming from the open front door. "Get a room!"

Riza tried to pull away, but Mustang kept her glued to him with one strong arm around her waist. The other he raised behind her back, sending an inappropriate gesture in Ed's general direction. It was plainly seen in the light, and Ed laughed. "Seriously, you two. You're going to miss your train!"


	4. Fun

**--- Mustang officially HATES Havoc. XD ---**

4. Fun.

Roy's phone rang loudly, distracting him from his book. He sighed and set it aside, reaching for the receiver. "Roy Mustang." He said as he answered it.

"Ohmygod, Colonel!" It was Havoc, sounding breathless.

Mustang was already on the alert. "What, Havoc?"

"It's Hawkeye,"

Roy stiffened. Was Riza in trouble? "What about her?" Heavy breathing and a ruckus in the background. "Damn it, Havoc! What's going on?!"

Havoc took a deep breath. "She's… well, she's actually _fun_."

Roy was confused, and the noise in the background didn't help. "Where are you?" he asked slowly.

"You remember that Hawkeye was gonna visit Elysia today, right? Well, it turns out Hawkeye is really fun when she's around kids. I swear, I-" He paused, then said in a hurried voice "Oh, gotta go. We're playing tag, and Elysia's it."

The line went dead. Roy stared at the receiver in his hand blankly. Then he slammed it on the cradle. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM."


	5. Let Me Teach You

**--- Yay for more EdxWin! ----**

5. Let Me Teach You.

"Ed? What're you doing?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eye. He jumped and whirled to look at me a little sheepishly, kettle in one hand and coffee grounds in the other.

"Oh! Winry, you startled me. Well, I was going to try and make coffee, but…" he shrugged, seemingly at a loss for what to do next. I liked seeing him like this; the hard mask down to let out his unsure and awkward side I also liked that he felt comfortable enough to show this side to me. I walked down the rest of the stairs and took the kettle from him gently.

"Here, let me teach you."


	6. Blue

**--- A somewhat-true story. My friend seriously needs to stop making bets with me. HA. ---**

6. Blue.

"Colonel?" Riza said questioningly as she walked into the office. He looked even more miserable than usual leaning his elbow on his desk. "What's the matter?" Roy's head slid off his hand and landed on his desk with a hollow thud.

"I order you not to laugh." He said in a muffled voice. Before Riza could ask, Roy got up and walked around to the front of the desk. Riza's jaw dropped, for once too stunned to give her usual witty comment. "It was a bet." Roy said, scowling at the floor and blushing slightly.

Riza shut her mouth walked around him to set a stack of paperwork on his desk. In a perfectly monotonous voice, she said "Don't ever bet against Havoc again." She turned and strode out of the office. At the door, she paused. Her mouth twitched in an almost-smile. "And blue is not your color in miniskirts."


	7. Cold

**--- Thank you, Thaimys! ---**

7. Cold.

"Winry, are you cold?"

"Nope, I'm good."

I looked pointedly at her pale bare arms, where goose bumps had risen. "That doesn't look like it." I said.

"Really, I'm not cold." Her eyebrows mashed together the way they did when she was either annoyed or worried. I figured the first. But I wasn't going to drop it. I slid off my jacket. "Here, put this on."

"No, Ed. It's cold out here, and-"

"Ha! You admit it." She bit her lip, and I put the jacket over her shoulders. "Just take it, Win."

She hesitated, then pulled it closed around her. "Thank you." She said quietly, leaning lightly on my shoulder. I hesitated, then returned the slight pressure.

"You're welcome." I replied in an equally quiet voice.

Who knew waiting for a train could bring me any closer to her than I already was?


	8. Grapes

**--- Thank you again, Thaimys! ---**

8. Grapes.

"Hey, Lieutenant," Roy said, leaning against her desk on one hand.

"Yes, Colonel?" She asked, not looking up.

"Do you want a grape?"

Riza paused. "Do I what?" she looked up, and Roy was leaned over her with a grape hanging halfway out of his mouth. He waggled his dark eyebrows at her, and she smiled despite herself. "Don't mind if I do." She said, reaching up and taking it from between his teeth with her fingers.

As she popped it in her mouth, Roy scowled. "That's not what I as aiming for." He pouted. Riza smiled up at him, patting his hand. "Oh, I know." She said, going back to her paperwork.


	9. Palm Tree

**--- Thank you again, Thaimys! This time for not meaning to give me this. XD ---**

9. Palm Tree

"Has anyone ever told you that with your hair, you kind of look like a palm tree?" Alphonse asked, pausing in the middle of the fight. It had been bugging him, and he really felt like it needed to be said.

Envy's eye twitched. "Yes, they have, and I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY IT."

Ed doubled over with laughter. "AHAHA, nice one Al! A palm tree, pwahaha!" He snorted, not even able to transmute his arm into its customary blade.

"Who you calling a palm tree, half-pint!"

"WHO YOU CALLING HALF PINT?! Shouldn't you be on a beach somewhere shedding coconuts?!"

Alphonse sighed. All he did was ask a simple question. 'I guess nothing is simple with brother around…'


	10. Equivalent Exchange

**--- My first angst. Not my last. ---**

Exchange.

Why was it everywhere I looked?

Well, if this was it, I wouldn't mind.

She'll be happy; happier than I could ever make her.

I raised my champagne glass in a toast to her.

A toast to Winry. A toast to the wedding.

A toast to a long and happy life with the man I could never be.


	11. Falling For You

11. Falling For You.

Mustang had never seen his Lieutenant doze off before, especially not at work. But here she was, sleeping soundly with her head on one arm. Even is sleep she was meticulous; her pen was poised upright on a sheet of paperwork, ready to write.

Under normal circumstances, Mustang wouldn't have dared touch her. But today he was feeling bold. Ever so carefully, he took the pen out of her hand and sat it to the side. Next he folded her arm in a more comfortable position, curled around her other arm. Last he took his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair and put it around her shoulders.

Hawkeye moved, and Mustang froze. But all she did was yawn and snuggle deeper into her arms. 'She's awful cute when she sleeps,' He thought absently, going to sit at his desk. She sighed, and what she said as she sighed stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Roy…"

He turned to look at her. She was still sound asleep, but she was smiling slightly.

Mustang rubbed his eyes with one hand. 'Damn it, Hawkeye. I think I'm falling for you.'


	12. Waiting

**--- Slight angst? O_o ---**

12. Waiting.

Winry was used to the feeling. The anxiety, worry, the endless hours of wondering.

Waiting. She was always waiting.

Why didn't she just go with them? Ed could use her mechanic skills the moment he needed them, right? Wouldn't the long hours of research be a little less long with three people instead of two? Didn't she miss them?

Of course she did. Even though she longed to be with them like a physical pain, even though Ed wouldn't let her come anyways, she stayed at home and waited.

Why?

Because Ed and Al needed something to tie them to the past they wanted to forget. They needed to know that they could come back anytime they needed to. They needed to know they had something to come back to at all.

So Winry would wait. She would sit at home, work on new automail designs for Ed, and wait.

Besides, wasn't waiting something she did best?


	13. Empty Suit of Armor

**--- Alphonse= 3 ---**

13. Empty Suit of Armor.

Was that all he was?

Barry's voice rang in his soul. "How do you know you're not just some toy of your so-called-brother's? How do you know you're real?"

"I have feelings! Memories!" Al replied, almost desperately.

"How do you know they're not fake?"

"But Winry and Granny know me!"

"That's easy; they're in on it!"

It left Al to wonder as he sat and watched Ed sleep.

Was any of this even real?


	14. Everything

**--- Gah. Fluff. ----**

14. Everything

Winry looked up into his beautiful golden brown eyes. His golden brown eyes that were always so intense and unwavering. His golden brown eyes that were usually the only part of him allowed to show emotion. As she stared, she realized something; she had always loved his eyes. No, not just his eyes. His hair, his nose, his mouth, his arms and his legs, too. She realized she had always loved everything about him. Every single little thing.


	15. Resolution

**--- Stupid Ed. Watch what you say. Ha, 85 more to go. That's a little daunting. ----**

15. Resolution

Winry took a drink of her fourth- or was it her fifth?- glass of vodka. She stared into the depths of the almost empty crystalline glass, feeling a hysterical giggle claw its way up her throat.

Stupid Ed. Stupid Ed, with his mean comments. Stupid meanie-faced Ed.

Winry finished off the alcohol and made a resolution. She wouldn't let him get her down. No sir-ee. She was a mechanic; HIS mechanic. She deserved some damn respect! And she was done crying over him.

Winry sniffed. 'Well, maybe after this last glass…' She reached for the bottle again.


	16. Adjectives

**--- The initial word was "idiotic". I thought adjectives fit better. ---**

16. Adjectives.

"Edward Elric, you are the most idiotic, reckless, moronic, irresponsible, insensitive, impolite, ignorant, careless, brainless, hopeless-"

"Winry, shut up." Ed grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Winry's eyes widened in surprise.

She would never tell anyone this, but the first though that ran through her head was 'This is what happens when I throw around some adjectives?'


	17. Give Me a Break

**--- Another follow up from 2 and 3. I might make this into a full fanfic? ---**

17. Give me a break!

"It's my New Year's Resolution." Ed said, breaking through her reverie.

"I don't understand." Winry said, puzzled.

"_You _are my New Year's Resolution."

Her train of thought derailed. Well, more like crashed into another on-coming train. She was suddenly shouting. "Your New Year's Resolution is to have SEX with me?!"

Ed was bewildered. "What? No, it's not like that-"

"Oh, so tackling me onto the couch and shoving your tongue down my throat 'isn't like that'?" she shrieked.

Ed winced and grabbed her arm. "Winry, shush! Al's trying to sleep!"

Winry jerked away. "Says the man who didn't care when he was making out with me a minute ago!" she hissed furiously, lowering her voice for Al's sake.

Ed blushed, slightly flustered. "Okay; so I kind of screwed up there. I'm a _man_. Give me a break!"


	18. What He Never Had

**--- I woke up thinking about this one. ---**

18. What he never had.

_Boom._

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up," the little girl's voice was quiet but insistent.

Her father opened one bleary eye to study the little trembling blonde. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"I'm scared," she said, and as if to puncture this fact there was another loud crash of thunder. The girl winced and hid her eyes in her hand.

The man smiled softly. "C'mon." The girl clambered quickly into bed, snuggling in between her mother and father.

Ed put his arm around the little girl, glad that he could give his daughter one thing he never had.


	19. Goodbye My Lover

**--- My longest and saddest drabble yet. Song is**_** Goodbye My Lover**_** by James Blunt. I thought it was perfect for Ed and Winry. ---**

19. Goodbye My Lover.

_And I love you, I swear that's true… I cannot live without you._

In the soft light of a single lamp, a pretty blonde sat in the middle of her living room floor. Scattered all around her were pictures, all different yet the same. Different because of the changing scenes and added people; the same because of the boy who was in all of the pictures.

Her pale fingers brushed this boy, who was grinning in the arms of his mother, along with his younger brother. Even as the blonde smiled, remembering that day, a tear fell from one of her blue eyes and down her cheek.

Next she picked up another, more recent, picture. The boy was older and handsomer. His grin was gone. It was replaced by a small, sad, and closed off smile that didn't reach his golden eyes. His brother's easy smile was replaced by the blank stare of an empty suit of armor.

"Winry?"

The blonde jumped, then turned around to see the boy's brother standing in the doorframe, minus the armor. "Oh, Al," She said, standing up hastily and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep." He looked around at all the pictures.. "And neither could you, right?"

Winry shrugged sadly; there was no point in denying it. Al came up to her and opened his arms. Winry didn't hesitate to step into them. "I know." He said quietly, hugging her tightly. "I miss him too."

Winry could only nod, afraid if she spoke she would cry and cry and never be able to stop. She let Al lead her to her room, tuck her into her bed, and say goodnight.

She curled up into a tight ball on her side, staring blankly at the clear starry sky.

"Goodbye, Ed…" she whispered brokenly. "I love you."

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You have been the one; you have been the one for me._


	20. Protector

**--- Flashback, anyone? ---**

20. Protector

_Rustle, rustle._

"Ed, did you hear that?" A little girl with golden blonde hair asked nervously.

The boy next to her brushed his honey blonde bangs away from his face. "I don't hear anything."

_Rustle, rustle._

The girl froze; her blue eyes wide. "There it is again!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Winry, you're such a fraidy-cat!" he said walking on down the path.

Winry scowled, catching up. "I am not! You're so mean to me."

_Rustle, rustle._

This time, both children heard it. And this time, Winry wasn't the only one to freeze. "E-Edward," She stuttered, grabbing his arm. "What was that?"

Ed's eyes scanned the bushes as he shushed her.

_Rustle, rustle._

There, to the right! Ed turned in that direction, and Winry began backing up.

"Ed, I'm scared…" Winry said in a small voice. Her eyes started to tear up, and when Ed glanced and saw her terror, his eight-year-old brain registered an odd feeling.

_Rustle, rustle._

It was closer. Winry's back was to a tree, and she slid down the trunk to sit on the roots, unable to back up any further. As the thing burst from the bushes, Ed threw himself in front of her, arms spread and eyes closed tightly. When he felt no attack, he opened one eye to see why.

There, sitting in the middle of the path and looking at them with big eyes, was a bright orange kitten.

Winry peeked around Ed's still outstretched arms. Her face broke into a grin. "Aw, what a cute kitty!" she cooed, ducking under them to go and pet it.

Ed had been fully prepared to protect Winry, even as a child.


	21. Just Dance With Me

**--- Goodness, it's been a while. Hooray for breaking my wrist! ): ---**

21. Just Dance With Me.

Riza Hawkeye had always hated to dance. It wasn't that she didn't know how to- she did, and she was actually really good at it. But there was something about twirling around and around with a man she had no intention of talking to that made her extremely uncomfortable. And she wasn't used to being uncomfortable.

Yet here she was at Roy's party; a congratulation celebration for him finally becoming _Führer. That was the only reason she was here, in a fitting maroon dress, hair in curled ringlets in a stylish ponytail. Sheska and Winry had volunteered to help her out with a formal look, considering Riza wasn't one for parties. _

_She sat awkwardly off the side, trying to go unnoticed, while the rest of them spun around the dance floor with their dates. She had only planned on popping in, having a drink, and congratulating Roy on his achievement. Her amber eyes scanned the room for him. He was nowhere to be found. Riza sighed, getting up to snag a glass of wine. Maybe she would find him on her way there. _

_Once she got to the table, she picked a glass at random and took a sip, glancing around. Nothing. She was about to walk back to her seat when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Lieutenant," she heard the familiar voice, and turned to see her Colonel- no, now her Führer- standing very near to her. He looked quite dashing in his black suit, but she didn't say so. _

_Instead she gave a small salute. "Führer Mustang,"_

_His eyebrows crinkled in an amused way. "At ease." He held out a white-gloved hand. "Care to dance?"_

_Riza eyed the hand. "I'm not one for dancing, sir."_

_Roy smiled. "Oh, c'mon. Just for old time's sake?"_

_Riza began ticking off reasons not to dance. "And how will that look, dancing with your subordinate? Besides, I'm not a good dancer, and I haven't finished my drink, and-"_

_Roy put a finger close to her maroon-painted lips to silence her. "Just dance with me, Riza." he said in a soft voice, taking her hand. _

Riza did as she was told, handing off her wine glass and letting him pull her to the floor. They twirled around everyone else, oblivious to anything but each other.

Riza Hawkeye had always hated to dance. Until now.


	22. Where The Heart Is

**--- My twist on the usual EdWin "Home is Where the Heart is" angle. Enjoy. ---**

22. Where The Heart Is.

People always say, "Home is where the heart is". This wasn't necessarily true for Winry Rockbell.

Of course, she loved her creaky old house in Risembol. How could she not? She had grown up in it. Her parents had lived in it. She even had her own automail shop there. She would certainly miss it when she moved away.

Winry's heart tended to travel a lot. It met new people, saw new places. It liked to roam, never staying in one place for too long. It couldn't seem to really settle. It used to be very close to her, actually. But that had been years ago, when both she and her heart were still small. As they grew bigger, it seemed that the distance between grew with them. It seemed her heart was always far away from her.

No. Winry's heart was never home unless Ed was.


	23. My Hands

**--- Not exactly 100% correct, but generally the idea of it. ---**

23. My Hands.

They were shaking. Usually they were steady and sure, but right now, they shook. They shook as I shed my silent tears. They shook as I aimed the gun at the horrible man in front of me.

Killer. Murderer. He deserved to die. I had never felt such hate towards one person. It was blinding; deafening. It blocked out everything around me. Just me, him, and my shaking gun.

"Don't shoot!" A voice, maybe the only voice that could reach me right now, shouted. I did not lower my trembling gun; I clutched it even tighter. I did not take my eyes off the man; I glared at him through my tears.

I felt pressure on the gun, but I resisted. "Winry, put the gun down." The voice was more urgent, more insistent. I didn't care. "Don't do this. Your hands weren't meant for this."

"He killed my parents!" I spat, never looking away.

The voice continued on as if I hadn't spoken. "Your hands delivered a baby in Rush Valley. Your hands make prosthetics for people who have no limbs." His voice got quieter. "Your hands gave me hope when I had none. Your hands were made to create, not destroy."

My eyes widened, and I looked away from the man and up at the voice. I let the gun fall into his hands. "Ed," I said, and my voice cracked. I began to sob loudly now, the trembling spreading to my whole body. I clutched at his jacket and bowed my head, crying hard and loud. He put his hands on my arms, holding me. They were comforting and steady, tethering to the ground and to my sanity.

My hands. Ed would always remind me of what they've done… and what they wouldn't do.


	24. Crying

**--- Last Saturday's episode was inspiring. xD ---**

24. Crying.

"Winry, why are you doing that?" I mumbled, looking away from her. I hated when she cried. "What are you crying for?"

It always reminded me of that day; the day I burned our old house down. I clutched the watch in my hand and sighed. "Well, there's no turning back for us now, Brother."

I heard sniffles next to me, and I turned to see tears streaming down Winry's face. I smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. "What are you crying for, Winry?" I asked her, quietly.

Now, as I stared at my knees, I had made her cry once again.

She spoke in a quivering voice. "Y-you two won't cry, so someone else sh-should do it for you, don't y-you think?"

I stood and walked forward. "Don't be an idiot."

I would never tell her this, but I really appreciated it. Even if I wouldn't cry; COULDN'T cry, it made me feel a little less sad to know that I had someone who cared enough to cry for me.


	25. Reality

**--- Mm, might do a follow-up with this one. 74 to go. Thanks Allison and Thaimys! ---**

25. Reality.

Winry woke up screaming again. It was always the same thing she dreamed about. Actually, she dreamed about a memory; one of the worst memories of her life.

She dreamt about Ed and a suit of armor. The armor kneeled in her doorway on a stormy night, holding him. But he was all wrong; he had no right arm or left leg. All there was were stumps, gushing blood onto the wooden floor. The armor spoke with Al's voice, echoing strangely. "Please, help! Hurry!" That's when she always screamed, and that's when she always woke up. Half the time, Granny didn't bother to get up. She was used to it. Ed, on the other hand, was not.

He burst into her room, right arm transmuted into a sharp spear. "Winry, what's wrong?!" he exclaimed, looking around frantically. Had Winry not still been halfway in her dream, he would've looked comical in his boxers and wild hair. But seeing his arm and leg gleam clearly in the moonlight made it all the more real. She began to cry, covering her face with her hands.

Seeing no danger, he transmuted his arm back and hurried to her side. "Seriously," he said. "What's going on?"

Winry tried to explain, but could only stutter out "S-so real, a-and b-blood, and-d,"

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh," he breathed. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back awkwardly. "It's okay; it was just a bad dream."

Winry nodded. She was now coherent enough to talk. "Yeah," she said, taking in a shaky breath. "It was only a dream."

But it wasn't. It was real, and he was real. He was sitting right next to her. He was comforting her, when in reality he was the one who should have to be comforted. Especially this late at night, when your nightmares can turn out to be your reality.


	26. Reality is Almost Always Wrong

**--- Freaking thunderstorms. Gah. Darn Mother Nature for waking me up at the butt crack of dawn . ---**

26. Reality Is Almost Always Wrong.

"Please don't leave yet." I don't know what made me say it. Maybe it was the things in my nightmare, or maybe it was the idea of the nightmare. My reality was right here with me, and I wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

He got quiet, and his hand paused as it rubbed my back comfortingly. "Okay," he said quietly, after a minute. "Lie down and go back to sleep. I'll be here." I was too ashamed of keeping him awake to face him, so I turned my back and did as he said.

Now, as I awoke to bright sunlight through my window, I couldn't believe it. Ed was lying next to me. He had his automail arm around my stomach and his face buried in my shoulder. At first I thought I was dreaming again. How many times had I dreamed this dream? But no. Just like last night, he was my reality.

I felt that pang of guilt. Why had I made him stay? That was hardly fair. I appreciated it; and it made me feel really comforted. But I wanted him to do something like this because he felt like he wanted to. Not because felt like he needed to. I didn't know if that was how he had felt. I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Very slowly I slid up into a sitting position. His arm slid down to rest lightly around my waist, but he otherwise did not move. I put my hand lightly on his automail and angled my body towards the door. Next I began to carefully slide my feet out from under the covers. As soon as my bare toes hit the floor, his arm tightened around my waist. I froze, then turned myself slowly to look at him. Rather childishly, I wondered if I were in trouble. Maybe he was going to yell at me for making him stay.

"Please don't leave yet." He mumbled, burrowing his head into my hip.

I was stunned as he repeated my words from last night. All I could do was stare dumbly down at him and clutch his automail arm in my hand.

Ed was my reality. He's my past reality, my present reality, and someday maybe even my future reality.

"Reality is almost always wrong."

My reality is more right than you will ever know.


	27. Just a Dream

**--- I hate myself for this. ---**

27. Just a Dream.

'_Why? Why did you take him from me? Is this supposed to be fair? Equivalent exchange? Payment for all the lives I've taken under orders? I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. You've taken my life away; my very reason for living. This is just a dream. It has to be…'_

That was what Riza Hawkeye was thinking as she stared blankly at the mahogany coffin in front of her.

Two weeks. Two weeks and they could've been married. Two weeks until their life together would've started.

God is a cruel person.

She jumped as the first gunshot rang out. Looking around, she spotted her friends and colleges. Furey and Havoc. Sheska and Armstrong. Ross and Brosh. Even Ed, Al, and Winry Rockbell. It surprised her to see that Ed's eyes were red. Was he crying? He was. Huh, that was odd.

"Riza," her head turned to see Armstrong walking up to her with a bundle in his arms. "Here. His things." She took the bundle he held out numbly. A military flag. His state certification watch. Her hand slowed as she got to the third thing; his tattered and dirty glove. She stroked it with one finger gently.

The remaining ten shots of the 21 Gun Salute rang out. With every shot, if got harder and harder for Riza to breathe. She let the tears flow freely and silently now. She didn't care who saw. The guns sounded in one last shot, and it felt as if that bullet had lodged itself in her heart.

She stood in that cemetery for a long time afterwards, clutching all she had left of him to her chest.

'_This is just a dream…'_


	28. Dancing in the Rain

**--- Longest drabble yet. Woohoo! ---**

28. Dancing in the Rain.

"Brother, you're never going to learn if you keep getting frustrated so easily."

"Well if you weren't so damn tall it'd be easier!"

"Me being taller is all the better. It's more realistic!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' POPCORN SHRIMP?!"

"For the love of God, brother, I never said that!"

Winry opened the back door and poked her head out. "What are you two arguing about?" She asked, frowning.

"It's none of your business, Winry. Butt out." Ed said peevishly, glowering.

Al turned to Winry. "Brother has to learn to dance for a military ball in Central." He explained.

Winry's eyebrows rose as she closed the door behind her. She looked at Ed, who was staring off to the side broodingly. "Why didn't you just ask me for help?" she questioned him.

"As if a gear head like you would know how to dance," he mumbled, scowling.

Winry marched up to him and took his automail hand in hers. The other hand she placed on his shoulder. "Put your hand on my waist." She ordered.

He balked. "What?"

Winry rolled her eyes and placed his hand firmly on her waist. "Do you want to make a fool of yourself in front of the whole military?"

Ed was staring at his hand on her bare hip, but shook his head slowly.

"Good. Then watch my feet." And for the next hour she taught him how to slow dance.

At one point Ed glanced up from their feet. "How'd you learn how to do this?" he asked, twirling steadily.

"My dad used to dance me around the kitchen on his feet. Left foot first," she corrected him in a strained voice; he had treaded on her toe for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Oops, sorry," Ed said sheepishly, looking back down at their feet. After another minute he said "But that can't be it. You're too good of a dancer for just that."

Winry's face heated slightly. "Well, I've been asked to dance at festivals held in Risembol…" she mumbled with a smile, looking off to the side.

Ed's eye's snapped up. Dancing took experience. Experience took being asked to dance. A lot. Somehow this bothered him, and he pulled Winry slightly closer.

"Well, you're-" he was interrupted by a drop of water falling on his nose. Both he and Winry looked up simultaneously as the sky opened up, instantly drenching them in a sudden downpour.

"Oh, crap!" Winry exclaimed, letting go of Ed.

But Ed held onto her. "Oh, c'mon," he laughed. "It's just a little rain!"

"But your automail will rust!" she argued, tugging.

Ed shrugged and flipped his sopping bangs out of his face. "So what? You have polish inside, right?"

Winry nodded slightly, puzzled. Ed continued to take her around in a slow dance, seeming to not care about the drenching rain. When Winry began to shiver, he pulled her closer to him. Slowly their dance was reduced to a slow rocking back and fourth and rotating, the two just holding one another.

Dancing in the rain; it had always been a secret dream of Winry's. She had always thought of it as silly and frivolous; she figured it was a useless fantasy.

Maybe it wasn't as far-fetched as she thought.


	29. Haunted

**--- So I've milked the nightmare theme for all it's worth. No more. ---**

29. Haunted.

"No… NO! Give him back!" The little boy shouted, tears pouring down his face. "He's my little brother, he's all I've got left! Give him back!"

The boy's arm began to disappear, and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Ed awoke, bolting upright out of bed and sweating. He was clutching at his automail arm, which was cool to the touch. He sighed. It was just a dream, brought on by the storm raging outside no doubt. That would explain the throbbing of his stumps. They always hurt when it rained.

How many times had he woken from this nightmare? No, this memory, burned into his brain like a brand. The memory that drove him in his quest. The memory he could never forget.

Ed lay back down and turned to stare out the window. Apparently, Winry wasn't the only one haunted by that night.


	30. Forbidden Love

**--- I literally wrote this in a friend's yearbook. Haha. --**

30. Forbidden Love.

There were many examples of it; in books, music, poems, and even in art.

Roy was certain there had never been a story quite like his. A commanding officer and his subordinate wasn't really that far fetched. But a commanding officer who could create flames with a snap of his fingers? A subordinate who can empty a clip into someone and reload in less than five seconds? Definitely NOT average, but perfect for each other.

There was also the fact of their very different personalities. A commanding officer who was dramatic and hot-headed. A subordinate who was cool and calculating. You would think it would be the other way around. But their personalities balance one another. So they're a perfect match.

The commanding officer could be best described as a black-haired, dark-eyed, Magnificent Bastard. The subordinate could best be described as a golden-haired, hazel-eyed, Gun-slinging Angel. Even their descriptions compliment one another.

But that was the whole point of forbidden love, wasn't it? Beautiful yet tragic? The two were perfect for each other in every way, but something always kept them apart. Families, wars, society in general; all of them barriers in the pure and passionate love the couple felt.

Roy looked down at Riza, who was fast asleep lying on his chest. Just like in those stories, the barriers weren't enough to keep them apart. Here they lay on a lazy Sunday, letting the day past them by.

Riza stirred, then blinked groggily up at him. She smiled sleepily. "Hi," she mumbled.

Roy chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi there, sleepy head."

Yeah. Forbidden love was everywhere. Wasn't it great?


	31. Teamwork

**--- I just read chapter 107, and it's creepily like this. O_o (HOLY CRAP, FMA IS ALMOST OVER! D8) ---**

31. Teamwork.

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang stood back to back. Under normal circumstances, they would've been side by side. This wasn't necessarily normal circumstances. Roy had never been blind before.

Riza cocked her gun. "Ready?" she asked.

Roy nodded, pulling on his glove. "Ready."

Riza let the bullets fly, calling out directions as she did. "40 meters straight ahead!" _Snap!_ "Off target, 3 degrees to the left!" _Snap!_

"I can't judge the length without my eyes!" Roy said, slightly frustrated.

Riza dropped to one knee. "Forget the length, then! Just let it loose!" she shouted as she reloaded her gun. Roy did as he was told, sending a scorching line of flame 100 meters in front of him.

Roy and Riza had always been the perfect team. It seemed that nothing short of death would change that.


	32. Left Unsaid

**--- Darn it, Ed. You were so close! ---**

32. Left Unsaid.

"Winry, don't look so gloomy." Ed frowned.

"Why are you upset all of a sudden?" Al asked. He and Ed exchanged questioning looks.

"I… I don't like it when you two have to leave. I like having you home; it saves me a lot of worry. And," Winry hesitated, biting her lip and looking at the ground. "And sometimes… well, sometimes I'm scared you won't come back."

The words danced on the tip of Ed's tongue. He wanted so bad to say what was on his mind, but instead he rolled his eyes. "You idiot. How else would I get regular repairs? You're the only reliable source I have."

"And I love coming home to see you and Granny," Al added.

Winry's eyes came up to search Ed's face. He fidgeted under her gaze. After what seemed like a long time, Winry pulled smile on her lips. It didn't reach her eyes. "You're right, goofball. Come home soon, you two."

Ed turned and waved vaguely behind his back, cursing his cowardice. Al said a quick goodbye to Winry, then caught up with him. Ed was still kicking himself. How hard was it to say a simple sentence? Very hard, it seemed.

Now, as the train rumbled out of Risembol Station, he whispered the words to himself, too low for Al to hear.

"I'll always come back to you…"


	33. Periodic Elements

**- I swear I did not die. -**

33. Periodic Elements.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium…"

"Do what?" Winry looked over at Ed. He was staring at the ceiling, away from her. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath, and he looked a little flushed.

Ed continued to mutter, and she thought she heard the word "Nitrogen". She poked his side, making him flinch and his mumbles falter. "Do what?" she repeated.

"Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium!" he continued louder.

Winry rolled her eyes and left him to his gibberish. How could she have fallen for a guy like Ed? He was reckless, arrogant, and headstrong. But he was also passionate, kind, and smart. 'It's not like he's a knight in shining armor.' she thought.

Winry glanced down at his metal arm and smiled slightly. 'Well, not entirely...'


	34. Taking Turns

**- A little bit of implied Royai. ****NOT**** HUGHESXROY. This is for AnimeCookie93, at her request. Thanks for sticking with me, darlin'! ^_^ -**

34. Taking Turns.

You learned it in Kindergarten. Share. Don't take what isn't yours. Help people out. Take turns. For most adults, taking turns only went as far as waiting in line at the store or taking the night shift. For others, though, it got right down to the principle of the thing.

_Ring ring._

Hughes groaned and groped the nightstand for his phone.

_Ring ring. _

"Maes Hughes," He said groggily, leaning up on his arms.

"Hey there, Hughes. Sorry to bother you." said a familiar voice. It sounded like the bartender, Ted, from the pub on Ninth Street. Hughes looked at his watch and sighed. Three AM. He knew what was coming next. "It's your turn again." Ted said; a hint of a smile in his voice.

Hughes rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Are you sure?" He mumbled in a weak attempt to get out of it. "I could have sworn it was Riza's turn."

Ted chuckled. "No, it's your turn. And don't you dare call her and ask her to cover for you again- she's done it the last three times!"

Hughes turned and put his feet on the floor. "Alright, alright. I'll be there in a minute. And I swear I'm going to hit him when I get there."

Ted the barman laughed. "Riza says that every time, but she always takes one look at him and can't seem to bring herself to do it."

Hughes pulled a pair of slacks on. "I think you'll find I have no qualms with hitting that drunken idiot." He muttered. "Like I said, I'll be there in a minute. Keep him stationary."

Gracia turned over. "Maes?" she mumbled, blinking sleepily at him. "What's wrong?"

Hughes grabbed his glasses and put them on. "It's my turn." He said.

That was all Gracia needed. "Alright. Tell Roy I said hi if he's sober enough. Be careful, honey." She said, turning back over.

Hughes turned and kissed her on the top of her head. "I will. I always am."

Taking turns is a simple action. Even if you don't want to do it, sometimes you have to. Often times you make good friends along the way. And you'll find that taking turns can take you places… even places as random as a bar on Ninth Street.


	35. Feel

**- Hi guys. Gosh, it's been a while. Please accept my humble apologies. A friend of mine died from cancer a week after my last submission, and with her died my will to write be creative. But I've decided I'm going to finish this, for her. Nisee-Nisee, all of these Drabbles are forever dedicated to you. 3 -**

35. Feel.

"Your hair is so soft…" Ed's wondering tone had Winry glancing up at him.

"Well, yeah. I wash and brush it every day." She said with a smile. "I'm sure yours is just as soft."

"No, yours is softer." He replied, a peculiar look on his face.

Winry lifted off his lap, long hair falling over her shoulder in a golden curtain. "What brought this on?" she asked, twisting to face him.

Ed smile at her and wove the fingers of his newly returned hand in her hair. "Nothing, really; it's just been a while since I've felt anything with this hand."

Winry scooted back to sit next to him. She took his hand from her hair. "I missed this," she said, lacing her fingers with his.

"Me too," Ed replied, bringing their entwined hands to his lips.


	36. Good For Something

**- You cannot even imagine how long this was before editing. O_o -**

36. Good for Something.

"Ed, go wake Winry up." Pinako ordered, going to answer the door that Den was barking wildly at.

"Why do I gotta do it?" Ed whined.

"Because I have to take her customers until she's up. Oh, SHUT UP Den!" Pinako added, scooting the dog aside with her foot.

Ed scowled and grumbled all the way upstairs. He rapped on Winry's door loudly. "Winry, get up!" he yelled. "You've got a customer waiting!"

He could hear a faint shuffle, then the door opened to reveal a very sickly blonde mechanic. "Could you tell Granny to cancel for today?" she said in a scratchy voice. "I'm not feeling well." As if to punctuate the matter, she broke into a coughing fit that resounded from deep in her chest.

Ed's irritation vanished. "Winry, you look awful." He said, looking her over.

Winry tried to glare, but it wasn't very intimidating on her ill state. "Just what every girl wants to hear," She growled hoarsely.

Ed reached out and felt her forehead. "Jeez, you're burning up!" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine; just tell Granny I-"

He was interrupted as Ed grabbed her wrist. "Bed. NOW." He said, dragging her into her room.

"Wha-what?" Winry was too surprised to try and fight back.

"You need rest; like sleep." Ed ordered, pulling back the covers and making her sit.

"Well… okay." Winry said, slightly taken aback at his sudden change in attitude. She lay down and pulled the covers up to her stomach. Ed reached across her and pulled them to her shoulders, automail momentarily brushing her cheek. Without thinking, Winry snatched his hand and pulled it back to her feverish cheek. She let out a sigh of relief. "It's so cool…" she mumbled.

Ed stared down at her, starting to feel his cheeks flood with heat as well. Hesitantly he slipped his hand out of hers and pressed it to her forehead. "How's that?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"It's nice." She replied quietly.

Ed chuckled, trying to ease the awkwardness. "At least this thing is good for something." He joked, moving to the other cheek and flipping his hand to the back.

Winry smiled and reached up, eyes still closed. She placed her hand in his and curled her fingers around it. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Ed replied softly, enclosing her warm hand in his cool one.


	37. Mornings

**- Can't remember which Brotherhood ending this was, but it looks like it's morning and Winry is sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at a blissful Ed laying next to her. She gives him the sweetest, most tender smile, and I just melted. -**

37. Mornings.

Morning was Winry's favorite time of day. She loved that quiet middle-time; suspended serenely between the night and the daylight hours. It was the time of day she felt the most calm; the most at ease.

She loved how it looked, too. Everything took on a faint golden glow. Edges blurred, making the sharpened angles of daylight hazy and undefined.

She especially loved seeing Ed this time of day. Often, a good night's sleep softened his usually hard and intense features into a contented and untroubled appearance.

Winry smiled sweetly at Ed as he opened his eyes next to her. "Good morning," she murmured, touching his cheek gently.

Ed said nothing; just closed his eyes once more and smiled blissfully. Winry hadn't seen that expression in a long time. It warmed and softened her heart, just like the early morning sun warmed softened the world around them.


	38. Bittersweet

**- Daww. -**

38. Bittersweet.

"Ed; Winry! Come on in!" Riza said kindly, opening the door. "Alphonse and May couldn't make it?"

Ed hung his coat on the coat rack beside the door. "They offered to watch the kids for us."

"They said they'd be up before the week was out," Winry added, unwinding her scarf from around her neck.

"So where is she?" Ed asked, walking towards the living room.

Riza and Winry followed. "With her daddy. She just woke up, so she might be a bit fussy."

Roy sat on a long couch, a tiny black-haired baby in his arms. Ed sat next to him, and Winry leaned over the back of the couch.

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" she cooed, stroking the baby's head gently.

"Can I hold her?" Ed asked. Roy looked up, worry and protectiveness flashing in his dark eyes. "Oh, please. You forget I had _two_ before you even thought about _one_." He said, but not unkindly.

Roy handed his baby girl off reluctantly, with a mumbled "I swear, Fullmetal…"

"Relax, Flame. Do you really think I'd drop my own Godchild?"

Before Roy could retort, Winry walked around the couch to sit by Ed. "What name have you decided on?" she asked, letting her finger get snatched by the baby girl.

"Well… we both kind of liked Mae." Riza said softly, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Ed and Winry looked at them with understanding.

"Hughes would have been honored." Winry said, reaching across Ed and Mae to squeeze Roy's hand gently.

"I know." He replied with a bittersweet smile.


	39. Standing Out

**- I haven't done an Alphonse drabble in a while. Especially for you, Nisee; your favorite FMA character. (: - **

39. Standing Out.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Elric brothers?"

"Yeah, I think it is!"

"I can't be the former State Alchemist; he has longer hair."

"You're right- it has to be the younger one."

It's funny; I thought having my body back would attract less attention. Of course, I'm used to standing out. I was a suit of armor, after all.

I used to be a reminder of the past in that armor; a reminder of the mistake that changed our lives forever. Now, with my body returned, I'm a reminder of how far we've come since then; a reminder of our triumph.

I didn't really mind sticking out then, and I certainly don't mind it now.

Especially if I stand out because of something that brings hope to people. Something that's good.

Something Brother and I both know is worth fighting for.


	40. Similar

**- Bah. I felt the need to write, but this isn't so great. :/ - **

40. Similar.

I'm very similar to my automail.

I am not graceful.

I am not perfect.

I get bent out of shape easily.

I'm sturdy for the most part; while I'll get dents and scratches, it takes a lot to break me.

When I break, it's usually dramatic, and it usually takes a lot of force.

I don't like most people seeing me broken.

There are only about two people on this Earth that can fix me.

One is more able than the other, because she can fix my body… as well as my soul.


	41. Peaches

**MY FIRST ALXMEI! Their love is so cute and innocent. Sorry for the lack of updates... it's been difficult the last few months...  
-**

41. Peaches.

Alphonse bit into the strange fruit, a little juice dripping down his chin.

"Woah, this is amazing!" he exclaimed. "What's it called?"

Mei smiled. "My people call it a Peach." She replied, taking a small bite of her own. She glanced at Al and laughed. "You're making a mess,"

She picked up a napkin and gently began to wipe his chin. He froze, and so did she. He stared at her intently, some emotion she could not place flashing through his eyes. She looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." She mumbled.

Al took her hand and guided it back to his mouth. "You missed some." He said, smiling softly, the mysterious emotion now shining bright in his eyes.


	42. Read

**Mustang can READ? O_o  
-**

42. Read.

"Good morning, Colonel." Riza said as she walked through the office door.

"Morning Lieutenant." Roy replied, not looking up from the book in his hand.

Riza frowned. She'd never really seen her Colonel do something so… so peaceful. "You're reading, sir?" she asked.

"Very observant," he said, glancing up at her with a slight smirk. "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy a good book every now and then."

"I didn't know that." Riza answered honestly. "I apologize."

"Why? I don't expect you to know everything about me." He replied with a shrug, going back to his story.

Riza smiled slightly. There were indeed a lot of things about him she didn't know, but she was looking forward to finding them out.


	43. Learning to Fly

**I couldn't really get this worded the way I wanted. Sigh. I may edit re-upload at a later date.**  
-

43. Learning to Fly.

Mei loved watching Alphonse do everyday things. Years of being in that armor had made his movements slightly awkward, as if his soul didn't like being confined in a smaller, softer body. Often times, he looked like a bird just learning to fly. His motions were jerky and gangly. He dropped things often and stumbled over his own feet. His expressions were a little off; his face taking extra time to choose an expression that fit the appropriate emotion or situation. Sometimes he would get it totally wrong, or it would only be about half what it needed to be.

When he read, wrote, or studied, though, he looked totally natural. Maybe it was because he was sitting still. Or maybe it was something that came natural to his soul.

Al looked up and smiled at Mei and waved her over. Smiling seemed to be natural too. Alphonse smiled often, and when he smiled, it was quick, easy, and instinctive. It was like his soul was smiling with his body. Mei got up and walked over to him, body and soul smiling back.


End file.
